


Being Stubborn Isn't Always a Good Thing

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [28]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Chan takes care of a stubborn Jeongin, who has a bad cold
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 15





	Being Stubborn Isn't Always a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays

Winter had just started, and the somewhat abrupt temperature and weather change had caused Jeongin to develop a nasty cold. Jeongin had spent a good chunk of the morning either coughing up a lung or blowing his nose for the millionth time. Yet, he was insistent on going to dance and vocal practice. The other seven boys were a bit concerned about their maknae, but figured he'd be smart enough to stay home if he needed to. 

Chan, however, knew that Jeongin was stubborn like there's no tomorrow, and he quickly hatched a plan to force Jeongin to rest. Chan needed some help to get started, so he texted Jisung and Changbin for help. The plan was quite simple, Jisung was going to pretend to have lost something in the dorm. And while everyone was helping him look, Chan and Changbin were going to get Jeongin back to bed.

The first part of the plan was easy, because Jisung just had to start tearing the place apart. Chan thought the second part of the plan was going to be hard, but one knowing look at Jeongin and it was clear that his resolve would crumple quickly. Because Chan could tell he’d be able to get Jeongin to bed quickly, he told Jisung to ‘find’ the thing he lost in ten minutes.

“Hey Jeongin, come here real quick. I need to talk to you.” Chan called over to the maknae. Jeongin swallowed a bit hard, then coughed roughly into his fist. He knew exactly what Chan wanted to talk about. He told himself he wasn’t going to back down easily, but in reality he was starting to feel a little light-headed from all the coughing and was probably going to give in sooner rather than later.

“What’s up Chan?” Jeongin asked, feigning innocence. “Jeongin, you’ve spent the entire morning coughing and blowing your nose, you are in absolutely no condition to be going to work today.” Jeongin began to protest, “But Chan, the comeba-” before Jeongin could finish the sentence, his voice cut out. At that point Jeongin just shook his head and went straight to his room knowing he couldn’t fight if he couldn’t speak.

Chan ushered the remaining six members out of the dorm, and told them he would stay behind to look after Jeongin. Once they had left, Chan went to the kitchen to make some tea. Chan figured that Jeongin might be more comfortable on the couch, so he put the tea, medicine, and thermometer on the coffee table, then went to go fetch the younger. “Hey Jeongin, I’m not going to make you literally stay in bed all day. I figured you might be more comfortable on the couch, so I set it up for you, and we can watch whatever you want on the tv.” Jeongin lit up a bit at that and happily moved to the couch. Chan did take his temperature to make sure it was just a cold, and Chan was placated when it came back as 99.8. Jeongin decided that he wanted to watch the original pokemon series, which Chan happily put on. The only annoying thing was that because Jeongin had lost his voice from coughing so much, he was left with texting as his only way of talking to Chan.

It took two days for the coughing to begin to die down. It took another three before Jeongin’s voice was back. Even though Jeongin’s voice had returned and his cold was all gone except for some sniffles here and there, Chan made him sit on the sidelines for their dance and vocal practice for another week. Jeongin was irritated by this, but understood that if he got back into things too quickly he could potentially cause permanent damage to his chords, so he begrudgingly obliged. Jeongin was happy once he was allowed to resume his usual schedule.


End file.
